Anarchy Online:Everquest The Reality Storms
by Raziel
Summary: A New dimension rest between the fabric of Rubi-Ka and the Shadowlands. In it lies the fate of all, as an unseen hand guides the fate of the multiverse.
1. The Calm Before

"I haven't seen this much green since my wife took me paint shopping...damn that was a dull, crappy day."  
  
"When were ever you married Eban?"  
  
"5 minutes before we went paint shopping."  
  
"Figures. Patience is not one of your virtues."  
  
"Ah shut it Rico!"  
  
"Pipe down both you" snapped the unit leader, shaking her head forlornly  
  
"Sorry Ma'am"  
  
The unit's agitation was understandable though. Thee was too much green in this forest...hell there was too much forest in this forest. Never in all her days upon Rubi-Ka had Lt. Turquoise seen such towering natural majesty. It bothered her deep down inside, one so used to towering steel and hardcrete.  
  
The intermittent functionality of the unit's equipment added to their woes, something was fouling the systems. Their normally compliant power armor felt bulky and unwieldy. In the miniscule clearing ahead, a single Jobe technician swore as sparks spit from some machine  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Of course don't ask stupid questions!" The Tech quickly snapped a sloppy salute upon noticing the speaker "Sorry sir...er Ma'am. This place, it's screwing the equipment up royally. One second it works fine the next it doesn't. I don't understand why."  
  
"You're not the only one" mused Turquoise.  
  
"The only thing I have noticed is that, the only supplies that are malfunctioning are the ones dependent on notum or some notum-based process. I would recommend your men switch over to projectile weapons, I believe your energy weapons will prove unreliable Also I-."  
  
SGT. Razcheck to Lt. Turquoise Come in screeeeeeee ver squaaaaaaaaah Her suit Comm squealed  
  
/What is it Sergeant? /  
  
I'm getting some movement due north of my sensors. It's really fuzzy with all the malfunctions but I recommend we prepare for contact with...something  
  
/ You're probably reading me and the Tech-boy, Sgt. /  
  
(Music Fade in: "Toxicity": System of a Down)  
  
Negative.. screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I realize its that time of the month, but I don't think you'll get that much bloating L.T. It's defiantly screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -ot you  
  
/ Remind me to demote you later. Have the men fall back to the evac point in the camp center and set the sentry guns, if they still work. Also switch the men over to projectile weapons./  
  
Projectiles? Yes, Ma'am!  
  
"We may have incoming, get moving to the camp center"  
  
With typical scientist detachment for reality "You go on ahead Ma'am. It will only take me another half hour to finish my work."  
  
A swift armored foot to the rear got the Tech moving.  
  
L.T!!! Scanners lighting up like Omni-1 in the morning! All sides at.... No not now!!! Scanners down again!  
  
Putting her muscle into it, the suit clunked into a fast clip the damp earth beneath giving unevenly to the foreign weight. Just ahead of her, Sergeant Razchek was pounding the fluctuating sensor. Across the otherwise quiet still air, light steady tones wafted along  
  
Meep...meep  
  
"How far till contact Sgt.?"  
  
"60 meters and closing rapidly."  
  
Scowling at the nearby Tech rubbing his rear "Any chance of the emergency recall working?"  
  
"None whatsoever...ow... It's completely shot"  
  
She let out a string of silent curses before taking a deep breath. "DUST BRIGADE LOCK AND LOAD!"  
  
Meep... meep... meeep.... The sensor went.  
  
"35 meters. God they are fast." The Sgt's voice was becoming noticeably shaken.  
  
A slight whine of power up and then slow discharge emitted from her back. "Damn it Eban! Switch to projectile weapons! Projectiles are one of the few things that obey Rubi-ka laws, you stupid du-"  
  
Meeep meep meeep meeeeeep  
  
"15 meters!! ...That's past the sentry turrets!"  
  
Meeep meeep meeep meeep meep  
  
"Let me hear it Dust Brigade! ASHES 2 ASHES!"  
  
"DUST 2 DUST!" The soldiers completed in unison  
  
Meep meeep meeep meeep meeeep meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
"What...what the hell!?! 0 meters?"  
  
"Are you reading it right Sgt.? That would place them right on.. top....of...us.... oh my god... The trees!!! Their in the trees!!!"  
  
A roaring voice boomed through the clearing as looming shadowed masses plummeted from the treetops.  
  
"Sruo nuir ton lliw uoy!! Sdnal nwo rouy deniur ev'ou!!!! Liah Rorepme CRUSH!!!"   
  
Anarchy Online/EverQuest  
Reality Storms  
  
The elevator ascended into the sky, through the plasti-glass the black gunmetal expanse of Omni-1 shrank and faded behind cloud cover. Chairman Ross normally found this one of the most enjoyable parts of the day, soaking in the obvious fact that all of Rubi-ka and in fact all of colonies was within his grasp here in this great tower.  
  
However this day was turning out for the worst, he did not appreciate being woken up, especially not early, and most especially not for science lectures. This intrusion had better be worth it; or else someone would be finding themselves in a polar outpost by the end of the day.  
  
The doors dilated behind him and without moment's pause the bootlicking began.  
  
"Chairman Ross! I am so sorry to have disturbed you. I truly hope you'll forgive me, but this just could not wait!"  
  
Ross took a calming breath and spook evenly, still gazing upon the clouds slowly swirling around the protruding tower.  
  
"Doctor, you found it prudent to disturb me from my sleep. Do not now take the time to brown nose."  
  
"Ye-ye-yes sir. I'm sorry. Uh...I'm sure you're aware of the recent investments that have been made into Portal research."  
  
The clouds danced a seductive dance with the strata-scraper.  
  
"...yes well..sir.. With the discovery of the Shadowlands, it was only prudent to invest more energy into the portal technology. Unfortunately the project had been very unsuccessful, however in the last few days we seem to have struck pay dirt." The scientist stopped for a dramatic pause, the effort was wasted, as Ross was not paying any apparent attention.  
  
"We discovered a new dimension sir. Much like the Shadowlands only vastly different, why the implications are immense. Research of a whole New World sir! It's an amazing opportunity!"  
  
"Doctor, I am trusting that you are coming to some point that will keep me from assigning you to the nearest polar station for wasting my time."  
  
"This world is vastly different from our own, operating on a system of physical laws different from our own, yet they are very similar. They both have an abundant energy source."  
  
For the first time in the entire conversation Ross turned to face the scientist.  
  
"Continue Doctor" Ross said going to his cool ebony desk.  
  
"This energy source is much like that of Notum and Novictum. It's immensely powerful and easy to extract unlike that of Notum, it floats freely in the air. And sir, when its combine with the either Notum or Novictum..Well the results are exponential to say the least."  
  
"Have you brought a sample back for testing?"  
  
"Yes, Oh yes sir...Unfortunately we have only been able to return a small sample. Not nearly enough for through test or exploitation by the company."  
  
"If it floats so freely in the air, then what is the problem Doctor." A small puff of smoke wafted to the ceiling. The Nano-hash was of a good vintage; it was Ross's personal favorite to smoke.  
  
"This world it presents similar problems like the Shadowlands present us, it operates on a separate systems of universal laws, only much more so. Our equipment functionality is sporadic at best. We have lost 4 teams merely calibrating the portal activations and retrievals. Luckily we have devised a system to counter the distortions and began to collect the element. Sadly... this happened to the team."  
  
A display materialized in-between Ross and the scientist. It showed a panoramic view of an immense lush forest, smack in the middle soldiers in heavy armor shoved and manhandled equipment around. The picture distorted and rippled.  
  
"I'm sorry for the poor quality Sir, it's the interference from the other world."  
  
The picture slowly coalesced into something viewable. Now the soldiers had drawn weapons, looking side to side for some unseen horror. The picture ruined itself again, when it restored... pandemonium. Guns initiated staccatos of fire; hulking purple beasts swung massive axes and swords. Red blood sprayed into the air as limbs were hacked off, the soldier's battle- suits meting no deterrent to the beast's fury. Red covered the screen and then the display distorted. It cleared one final time showing a girl covered in red and green blood. It was impossible to tell if she was injured herself. She merely crawled towards the screen, muttering something. One of the beasts picked her up by the hair dragging the girl off screen.  
  
The holo dissipated leaving Ross contemplating the situation. A few keystrokes to his desk brought up some dossiers, which flashed on the wall behind Ross's chair.  
  
"Doctor, I want these people found and brought to my office by no later then 5p.m."  
  
"Yes, yes sir."  
  
(Music Fade in: "Control" by Poe) ----------------------------------- Dossier File 11000567801 Filed by OT InternOps Head: Shamus Actus Assumed Name: Cliri a.k.a. Izgimmer Real name: Erased for security Age : Erased for security Skills: Infiltration, Unmatched Sharpshooter, Skilled Martial Artist, Nano Programming, and Quantum Mechanics  
  
Summary: No one knows where Cliri originated from, In fact, her real name is unknown even to the Elite Intern-Op's intellegencia but to be honest, no one really cares. Her benefits to Omni-Tek, however, are legendary...though most people never realize it.  
  
From a very young age, it was obvious that this girl had a lightning quick mind and a supreme gift with Nano Programming and Quantum Mechanics. So much so, that in order to save the ego's of other Omni-Tek employees that she was given the pseudonym "Izgimmer".  
  
For several years she functioned under this pseudonym and a male body double for public appearances. Despite all of the precautions taken by Omni- Tek, Clan infiltrators learned the truth about this small girl and her brilliant mind.  
  
The Infiltrator raped and beat Cliri severely one night, leaving her for dead. She survived , although she was psychically scarred for life about her massive intellect.  
  
"Izgimmer" faded from public eye overnight and nothing was heard from this child for many years. Upon the resurgence of hostilities between Omni-Tek and the Clans, a mysterious and unfailing sniper emerged. Clan officials and top members where easily slain at ranges previously considered impossible for a mere projectile rifle. Yet again and again, Clan members were forced into Restoration Centers.  
  
'Izgimmer' had returned, under the name of Cliri. A cold, calculating sniper of unequalled skill. Her mathematical skills as 'Izgimmer' gave her the ability to project in her mind the ballistic trail of bullet, computing in all the necessary factors for a perfect shot. Her record of 1 bullet per target has been unbroken since Cliri first appeared.  
  
Her services are expensive to say the least, albeit not directly in credit form. She still carries with her a lingering hatred of not only the Clans but also her intellect. So she takes desperate measures to halt or at least slow the rapid firing of her neurons.  
  
Nano-Hash (or as it is called by the upper class: Nano Enriched Hashish) a very potent, addictive narcotic taken in cigarette form. Just one package of the (illegal) NanoHash runs to the order of 50 Million credits. Cheap, she is not.  
  
Despite her extreme price, she is an invaluable asset to Omni-Tek and its efforts against the terrorist Clans. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Clan elections were going tremendously well, it was done to only a few hopefuls to replace the old defunct leader. A little over 20 miles away in the 100th floor of the Hotel E'tu Brut'e, a girl of Asian descent watched the happenings through her digital lens. The shot would be perfect, as always, it was merely a point of making it a statement to the Clans. The expected winner stood smiling in the rotunda center waving to his supporters, trying to charm his opponents.  
  
She exhaled slowly, her heartbeat stopping through meticulous control. The trigger crept back and her phone implant rang.  
  
This better be good Mike.   
  
[It is babe, you just got a priority Comm from your numero uno client. They have a crash order for you. Get this, 65 mil and 4 packs up front. All you have to do is just show up to Old man Ross's office A.S.A freaking P.]  
  
Sounds-- the trigger fell back and with an inaudible whiff a lone bullet streaked invisibly across the void --cherry.   
  
"Yes Friends! Now is the time for the Clans to cast off the shackles of Omni-Tek! Long live the –" Blood and skull sprayed across the gathered attendants, a half second before the glass window erupted from the bullet's shockwave.  
  
(End Music) ----------------------------------  
  
Dossier File 1100059804 Filed by OT InternOps Head: Shamus Actus Assumed Name: Ki'lao Real name: Unknown Age: Biologically 17 Skills: Master of Martial Arts and Expert Nanite-Free Survivalist  
  
Summary: Not much is known about Ki'lao aside from her immense skill in ancient martial arts. The first time she was encountered was during the initial exploration of the Shadowlands. It is unknown where she came from, or even how she made it to the Shadowlands before the research teams. What is even more surprising is that her complete lack of any nanites in her body. All of her remarkable abilities come with practice and discipline, a frightening thought indeed.  
  
Additionally Ki'lao was the mentor and sensei of the mental prodigy 'Izgimmer' as part of Izgimmer's self defense programs. This obviously adds an apparent paradox of how Ki'lao can be chronologically older then 'Izgimmer' yet physically younger.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(Music Cue: Dragula (Remix) by Rob Zombie)  
  
The Mortigs plummeted from their high leap letting loose a howl of fury. Ki'lao, her black robe and straw hat jouncing in the wind, stood unmoving as they fell. The Mortigs howled again, this time in excruciating agony, themselves flying one way and limbs in another, Ki'lao however had not apparently moved.  
  
In response to the other Mortigs death rattle's, a larger more monstrous Mortig roared onto the scene. It swiped furiously with its claws, each time the attack was easily knocked away with a playful gesture by Ki'lao  
  
Far off in the distance, enshadowed and sitting upon a large rock, a young shade watched the battle. Her diagnostic computer rapidly flashes statistics and datum.  
  
{Jeet Kill Dun Technique: Stance of Flowing Water. Execution Rating: Flawless}  
  
The Mortig swiped once more, Ki'lao grasped its long black arm, hip tossing the Mortig unto the air with one hand and nerve striking with her other.  
  
{Mai Chi Technique: Striking Wasp. Execution Rating: Flawless} flashed across the shade eyes  
  
Behind Ki'lao, the very ground began to rip and crack. An immense Brink monster of stone and steel towered the scene, drawn to the spilling of Novictum enriched blood.  
  
{WARNING!!! WARNING!!! BRINK MONSTER! MAXIMUM THREAT LEVEL! VACATE!!}  
  
The Brink Monster raised its stone arms and sent them crashing down unto empty earth as Kilao parried the blow thoughtlessly. At the same time her hands pulsed as Novictum gathered upon them. The Brink Monster moved to attack again and was met with a fury of rapid punches, kicks, slashes, so fast they were felt but not seen. All culminating in one final blow which catapulted the beast up and back nearly 15 meters away, where it shattered into rubble.  
  
{Unknown Martial Arts Technique. Final Rating of Subject Ki'lao: Flawless Victory}  
  
"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to come out?" Ki'lao asked in hushed voice  
  
Ryio fell from her perch upon the rock, so startled she was. "ow..." She whimpered rubbing her head "I'm sorry for being sneaky Ms. Ki'lao, I was sent to deliver a message to you." (End Music) ---------------------------------------  
  
(Music Cue: Voodoo by GodSmack)  
  
"Miss. Miss! MISS!! You can not smoke in the building!! This is Omni-Tek Headquarters! It is not tolerated here!"  
  
Cliri paid no heed to the screeching desk clerk as she proceeded through the automated security and into a lift.  
  
"Welcome! Miss ..." There was noticeable pause as the lift read the Triple- black classified rating on Cliri's nanite identification "Unnamed. To Omni- 1 Tower! Please state your desired floor"  
  
She blew Nano-Hash smoke into the lift's visual receptor. "Security Code accepted." The door answered politely, eliciting a small smile from Cliri. Ross was learning.  
  
The lift shot upward into the sky, unlike Philip Ross, Cliri was not interested in the scenic view. She was more interested in the toke, feeling it slip inside her embracing her, taking away the pain of her overactive mind. The lift stopped and the exit dilated revealing the dark and almost cliched office of Chairman Ross.  
  
"Welcome Cli-"He was unable to finish as Cliri shoved an assault pistol into a nearby shadow.  
  
"Perceptive as always" a soft voice spoke  
  
It was a day of surprises indeed. "Master Ki'lao" She said bowing to her former master and sensei. "Who's the runt? New student?"  
  
"Hey!! I am not a runt" Ryio growled out of the shadow.  
  
"Ladies save it for another time. We have more pressing matters to attend too."  
  
"For you maybe.." Cliri said with annoyance, giving him that pay me hand gesture. He placed several innocuous cigarette boxes on the table. She tried one of the tokes and sat down prepared to listen albeit half heartily. Ross recounted the story of the discovery of the new dimension albeit more to the point, then showing them the captured footage.  
  
Ryio wide-eyed and teary at the screen "oh those poor soldiers."  
  
Cliri was unmoved "What's the job?"  
  
"Simple, take the portal and retrieve Lt. Turquoise. She may be still alive."  
  
"What's in it for you, humanitarianism isn't your style."  
  
"Ki'lao is right, you are perceptive. Simply put if she is still alive, she will have more experience then anyone about this new world. If she's dead oh well, double agents are expected to die eventually, however the Dust Brigade was the best unit in the Omni-Tek Black ranks. They shouldn't have been defeated so easily, find out more about what ever attacked them."  
  
"So you can set up a base to exploit the new world for Omni-Tek."  
  
"Have a problem with it?"  
  
"None so what ever." She took another puff. "Why us though?"  
  
"Your skills with somewhat archaic methods makes you unique."  
  
"He call us archaic yet he still wants us to work for him, what a boob" Ryio muttered  
  
"You three can operate perfectly without the use of notum or nano machines. Two things which do not work in this other world. Ryio is also a skilled linguist, which may or not help you. Most importantly though is that you are the best money can buy."  
  
"I don't know whether to be proud or feel like a hooker." Cliri took one last puff and flicked the remaining toke rubble onto the floor. "When do we go?"  
  
"Right now"  
  
----------------------------------- Experimental Portal Research Lab Location: Jobe Research Facility Rubi-ka Construct  
  
Several metallic crates sat upon a marble like floor, high above bright arc lights shined above. The cube shaped room was painted with 6 contrasting colors like a child's play pen. A disembodied voice spoke to them via hidden loudspeaker.  
  
"Inside those crates you will find all the supplies you will need for 1 week. Food, ammo, and portable shelters. We made the supplies as uncomplicated as possible. In this other world, the more complicated and notum dependent an item is, the faster it stops working. In one week exactly, their time, from displacement we will open a return rift, everything inside the pickup area will be sucked back here and anything left outside the field...well, just try to make sure all of you is inside the recall field. Good Luck ladies. 10 seconds to shift"  
  
The room seemed to grow hot and cold at the time. They sweated and shivered as the cool heat pulsed over them.  
  
"5 seconds!"  
  
It the pulse was growing faster and faster and then they felt themselves shatter like pottery. Blackness, light, life and death, everything and nothing and then green. Endless and unceasing green.  
  
Ryio looked around, checked to make sure all her parts were in the right place. Finding everything in their proper spots, sighed in relief. "Guess we are here."  
  
(End Music)  
  
------------------------------ (Music Cue: "Get Low(Remix) by Lil john, Busta Rhymes et al.)  
  
Banshie moaned slightly as she remembered last night. Raziel's touch was so delicate despite his rippling ebony muscles and it was so true what they said about Erudites. She felt herself flush red like a schoolgirl. Her mind began to wander back to Jainus, he wasn't nearly as strong as Raziel, but he was so much smarter and always knew how to fascinate her with wondrous tricks magicians could do. Oooh and what tricks they where indeed.  
  
She dashed along the trail, a peppy traveling tune quickening her feet. One of these days, they were going to find out about each other, what was a girl to do? A flash of black hot light brought her feet and wandering mind to a halt. As the dazzle in her eyes faded, she gasped in shock at the damage to the clearing in the distance. Trees were bent at odd angles; grass was singed and smoking. In the center of it where 3 oddly dressed humans and some sort of crates that they were inspecting. Recalling some ancient notes for her lyre, Banshie faded into cool crisp air, the music notes becoming like a passing breeze. ----------------------------  
  
Cliri inspected the array of pistols and rifles sent with them. "Not bad, not bad at all" she muttered slinging an Omni-Tek Special Issue X-3 Counter- Sniper Rifle upon her back. A gentle breeze blew through the camp. She looked up and gazed toward Ryio. Ryio nodded subtlety and stepped into the shadows.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Banshie watched as one of the strange humans slung some sort of weapon. So strange the weapon was she never noticed one of the three disappear. She never even heard the human appear behind her and place a knife at her neck. The human barked something in a foreign tongue. Instinctually Banshie let out a bellowing scream  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The infiltrator let out a piercing bellow that made them grab their ears desperately trying to block the sound. The female using the distraction broke free from Ryio and dashed away. The girl began to inexplicably sing and what was even odder was that the song tripled her speed.  
  
Cliri still wincing from the scream nonetheless leveled an OT Desert Eagle at the girl. Ki'lao having shaken the effect of the blast quicker then the others, signaled not to shoot. Ki'lao vanished.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The driving rhythm of the runner's song urged Banshie too terrific speeds, it was for her own distress sadly, as another of the strange humans appeared. Before she could react, the human performed a roundhouse sweep, sending Banshie crashing to the dirt. (End Music Cue) --------------------------------------  
  
"Parlevous Francios? Hobolan Espneol? Kynchiwo? Do you speak freaking standard!?!" Ryio shouted finally.  
  
"I thought you were an expert linguist." Cliri chided a small trail of smoke swirling into the sky.  
  
"I am! She's just not speaking at all. Can't say I'd blame her though." Ryio sighed and turned back to the girl. "Can't you say something? Anything?. This is just big misunderstanding. Come on! Just one or two words!...I know! How about some water?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hwo ahhhbot symum WAT-ah?" The small one said, it was almost like High Elvish, but the pronunciation was all-wrong. She was rather thirsty, and they didn't seem mean. More like they were just protecting a secret or something. Banshie, if you want to those guys fight over you some more, it's time to try to talk.  
  
"Water please" She said slowly  
  
----------------------  
  
"Waaayte pwelase" The girl said.  
  
"Goody !" Ryio cheered "She does understand! It's going to take a while to get the phonetics down, but I should be able to talk to her."  
  
"Oh Goody gum-drops." Cliri said feigning enthusiasm while sipping some coffee. "See if she knows anything about the other team or those purple guys. Elsewise we are wasting time."  
  
"Yes master" Ryio stuck her tongue out at Cliri, which was ignored.  
  
"Have any inclination which way they went, or what could defeat an elite unit like the Dust Brigade, Sensei?"  
  
"Their tracks end mysteriously only 30 meters away. It looks like whatever they are, they travel by treetop, across the branches. The way the wind blows here, they will be impossible to track beyond 50 meters. That seems to be their only advantages, surprise and fast movement. Strong, yes they are, but if it wasn't for the notum problem, It would have been a different story."  
  
"It must have hurt to say that much in one day, Sensei" Cliri smirked. Ki'lao responded merely by making a naughty gesture. --------------------------------  
  
Seven hours later, laughter woke Cliri and Ki'lao.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cliri grumbled with one eye open.  
  
"Just guys. Hehe, I caInNT bEleiivE yOU diD thaet, BAnshYYe"  
  
"I take it, you've cracked the language problem"  
  
"Yeah, it was a simple matter of-"  
  
"I don't care. Find out anything useful?"  
  
"Yes grumpy. Those purple things are called Orcs, they have been sending out large raids looking for war material. The scout unit had the misfortune of meeting up with an exceptionally large raiding force. There have been reports of strange objects and bodies being scavenged by the orcs, upsetting much of the local populace."  
  
"And where do they take the loot?"  
  
"Crushbone Citadel, according to Banshie it's sheltered behind a mountain range due north of us. In fact, its only 2 day's hike from here"  
  
"Good work, Ryio"  
  
"There's a problem though. It's the home of ALL the Orcs in the Continent of Faydwer."  
  
"That's all?" Cliri grinned a plotting smile.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ryio slipped easily past the outer orc guards and made way back to the safety of the trees. Hanging upside down off a branch, the shadows dispersed from her.  
  
"Did you find Lt. Turquoise?"  
  
"No, but I did find the area where they keep slaves and other prisoners. I didn't want to risk getting any closer. Some of those orcs are gifted with some kind of alter sensory perception. They seemed to sense something wrong, even if they couldn't see me directly."  
  
"Shame. We do it the hard way, give me the directions to the prison"Cliri smiled shouldering her rifle. --------------------------------- (Music Cue: "Shake ya Tailfeather" by P.Diddy)  
  
The legionnaires head shattered in a silent explosion, a second and equally silent shot took out the partner. One eye through the scope, another scanning the surroundings, Cliri strode out of the tree cover. An unfortunate Orc wandered near by the cave entrance, it never even felt the bullet rip through its brain and splatter it across the cave wall.  
  
The cave was short and surprisingly unguarded, following the directions she turned left towards a rickety wood bridge passing over ditch. Two more shots dispatched the bridge guards; the rifle now spent was discarded for two OT Eagles. Across the bridge and around a rock outcropping, one of those Orcs with the supernatural senses stood defending the path between the rocks. It started to chant something but was cut short by a bullet through the mouth.  
  
Around the path she went into a clearing several log buildings stood in front of her. The Orcs standing guard shouted a warning and surged forward weapons at ready. One orc, One bullet that was her mantra and her result as she tossed away the empty pistols. One remaining legionnaire flung a heavy spear at Cliri; with a wrist flick the spear was caught and returned to sender. The legionnaire gurgled to death in the distance while Cliri walked into the slave house...which was completely empty.  
  
Cliri muttered harsh expletives as dozens of Orcs summoned by the alarm swarmed into the slave hut.  
  
(End Music) ---------------------------- (Cue "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz)  
  
The Gaunt Man gazed into the darkness device Heketon. It's normally obsidian color now translucent with a vision. Two worlds slowly overlapped each other inside the obsidian heart. One of lush green and magic, another of steel and science. The images slowly became one, making Heketon glow with a terrible black light.  
  
The board was now set, and all was going to plan. The pieces obeyed his subtle machinations perfectly like the pawns they were. Soon, it would be time to let loose the maelstroms and capture the possibilities for himself. With the power from this vision, his destiny would be complete. The Gaunt Man would drink deep of Heketon and become a god. No, not a simple god. He would become the Torg.  
  
---------------------------------------------- To Be Continued: End Chapter 1 ----------------------------------------------  
  
Orc to Common Translation: You have ruined your own lands! You will not ruin ours!! Hail Emperor CRUSH 


	2. Honor without Profit

(Music Cue: "The Might of Rome" Gladiator Soundtrack)  
  
Legion 1 to Council Command. Legion 1 has successfully completed Aero- braking back into lower Rubi-Kan atmosphere. Current ballistic computes E.T.A to target 8 minutes.   
  
The calm, almost monotone voice of the wing commander echoed softly in the sparsely populated rotunda. Six bedraggled, exhausted Council members huddled over a failing holo display. The shattered glass from recent devastation crunching and grinding beneath their feet.  
  
"By all that's holy, are we really going to carry through with this?" a young council member sighed, intending to sit down. His eyes filled with tears, as his hands brushed aside the blood-crusted glass that lay there. Whether it was real or product of his shambled mind, the councilman's stomach nearly emptied at the sight of drying gray matter bits sprinkled upon the chair.  
  
"Sir, how can you ask such a question as you sweep aside the remains of our people? We must, there is no other option." An older Councilman said, shaking the young man.  
  
"What we are doing is murder!! We are becoming everything we so detest in Omni-tek. You are telling me to slaughter innocent people wholesale! Men, women and children! Those people have no fight with the Clans!"  
  
"WRONG! Every day they go to work in Omni-Tek facilities! Everyday they construct the instruments of our destruction. Weapons! Notum refining! Foodstuffs for their soldiers, money for their damned agenda! Elias they must pay blood for blood!"  
  
"I worked for Omni-Tek once! Like many in this very council and the clans! Those people are merely coerced and blind to the despair, the villainy and malice Omni-Tek spews." Elias said, his words seeming weak as they left his lips.  
  
"They have had their chance for redemption!! Look behind you!!!" With a surprising violence, the older councilman spun the Elias around to face what should have been the rotunda wall. Instead lay ragged steel, over- seeing the city rent, collapsed, devastated like a sandcastle against the ocean.  
  
"Listen to your ears!" Screams of dire agony filled the hulk of the city. "Can you not see what has been done to us? Athens is no more, simply a charred relict of broken hopes and promises!" Survivors ambling along in a complete daze, many bleeding profusely, limbs sheared and smashed to uselessness. Elias fell to his knees weeping.  
  
"You are right. May the gods forgive us for inflicting this upon our enemies...No one should have to see this in their lifetime."  
  
Legion 1 to Council Command. Requesting final attack code confirmation.   
  
Taking to his feet, Elias spoke into the communicator with a sudden authority to his voice "Legion 1, this is Council Command. Attack code confirmation: Spartacus."  
  
Intended or not a deep regretful sigh escaped through the radio.  
  
Code confirmation accepted. Initiating attack vector delta-vee. Going to communication black out.  
  
Across the miles far away from the ruined Council seat, an unidentified blip on his sensor screen startled a dozing operator. Even as the operator slowly realized it wasn't some playboy taking a joy ride, the blip was already pulling away from Rome airspace, screaming unto the highest reaches of the stratosphere.  
  
It took another moment or so for the operator to absorb the fact that a smaller object had been separated from the larger blip. The smaller blip was steadily picking up velocity and coming straight at Rome. The operator still groggy from his nap couldn't completely grasp the idea why the computer said the blip was missile shaped.  
  
The blip was the final thing the operator ever saw as black hot light scorched his optic nerve. Fortunately for him, this disability was never realized, before the multi-megaton blast wave vaporized him.  
  
Elias smiled and thought aloud "Faced with the barbarian horde, all the glory and might of Rome fell in a single night."  
  
Anarchy Online/Everquest: Reality Storms  
Chapter 2:  
Honor without Profit  
  
Ten hours earlier.  
  
"Dimension shift completed successfully! Cheers lads" The Jobe scientist beamed proudly  
  
"Let's hope they survive in that volatile world. Did you see the way the last team was slaughtered?" An elderly scientist muttered, sobering the jubilant mood.  
  
"Must you be such a party poop Jaison? You obviously missed the small armory they took with them. There was enough ammo to blow up all of Omni Prime. They will be f- "  
  
{ ALERT! ALERT!} Red warning lights flashed incessantly, a klaxon filled the control room with mechanical screams.  
  
{Dimensional Shift Error. Dimension Shift Error. Shift feedback loop detected. Recoil. Recoil. Initiating Recoil safety measures.}  
  
"A dimension recoil!?! What the hell is that!?!" one of the younger researchers whispered to senior.  
  
Despite the apparent gravity of the emergency, the Senior scientiest stared blankly at the young man. Someone was definitely a trust fund baby.  
  
"We aren't just shifting personnel and equipment. We are shifting a small portion of our own dimension over. " Stated the researcher, too anyone with a doctorate in Quantum mechanics it would have been sufficient.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Like oil and water don't mix. Dimensions don't mix either, the 'invaded' world for the lack of a better word, recoils violently trying to fight off the new reality. That is Recoil, it shouldn't bother us any. For some reason the shift was completed properly and the recoil was fed back to Rubi- Ka. The computer just automatically initiated an emergency procedure to keep us from being atomized. It diverted the recoil before it manifested here"  
  
"Okay..so where was the recoil?"  
  
Surprisingly the researcher was as blank as the trust baby for once. "I have no idea. This situation was never seriously contemplated as a problem." Fingers flying over a holographic keyboard, the researcher gasped in horror.  
  
"My god... Athens. The recoil just blasted Athens" A pen slipped from shocked fingers clattering noisily upon the floor. ----------------  
  
"I'm guessing you guys aren't going to let me go the hard way are you?"  
  
The swarming Orcs growled and cursed in their gruff tongue. Weapons and clubs shook with hate filled readiness.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not one for pleading for forgiveness either." Two Beretta 30k's seemingly appeared in Cliri's hands. "Easy way then."  
  
Eighteen Orcs and eighteen bullets later, a gentle trail of smoke twirled upwards, rebounding off the low rock ceiling.  
  
"Were you going to lend a hand anytime this century?"  
  
"You looked like you needed the practice." Kilao smirked  
  
"Practice my eye." Cliri nonchalantly grumbled, flicking a cigarette butt at Kilao. A shadowed hand reached out and grasped it mid arch. Sniffing it , Ryio made a disgusted face.  
  
"Nano-hash? You know this stuff is bad for you. It's addictive, and slows down your mind down."  
  
"That's the idea Ms. Surgeon General." She yawned loudly, and somewhat rudely. "I don't need an overactive mind to tell me the obvious either. Mai isn't here."  
  
"Mai?" A look of shocked recognition sped through Ryio. "Mai Orento? a.k.a Turquoise? "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OH MY JOBE!!!!" Ryio squealed like a school girl "I thought your name seemed familiar!! The Dirty Pair!"  
  
"Now, that's a name I haven't heard in along time."  
  
Data streamed through Ryio's embedded computer, relevant files flashing across her iris.  
  
------------------------------------------------- Dossier File: 11000567801-B InternOP Sub Division: Special Circumstances Supplemental Data File Subject: Double Black Operative Team # 233 "Dirty Pair"  
  
Summary:  
  
The Dirty Pair was a very succesful pairing by the Special Circumstance division for OT wetwork needs. Operatives Operatives "Cliri" and "Turquoise" were paired together after computer matching suggested that their skills would suit each other to within 99% of perfection. This degree of matching is almost unheard of.  
  
The team was incredibly destructive. With their penchant for blowing things up, the enemies of Omni-tek and to a lesser extent Omni-Tek quickly learned to fear this team. It was because of this that the team received their handle.  
  
An Intern-ops clerk with a hobby of finding ancient earth animated works, discovered a children's serial about a team of agents with similar habits called "The Dirty Pair". The Clerk in jest filed several reports on the agents with this moniker and the name stuck.  
  
The team was soon disbanded (in no small part due to the rising building costs Rubi-Ka wide) mainly in due to Turquoise's repeated requests for Triple Black clearance, and Cliri's increasing mental problems (See subject file: Cliri for more info.).  
  
(....and Rubi-Ka breathed a sigh of relief ) Warning! Unauthorized edit by File clerk 2000313  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the immaculate blue-white marble of Felwithe Castle, King Tearis Thex pondered the strange matters at hand. Before him the Grail Lord Karasir stood, leader of the Paladins of Tunare and to Karasir's left lay a straw cot.  
  
Unconscious on the cot clothed with a simple blanket lay a green haired human of unknown origins. She was fair, despite several cuts and bruises inflicted in a recent battle.  
  
"Milord, I am at a loss. I would like to think this girl an omen with all the recent incursions by the Orc horde. Never in any memory have they been so brave or strong. We recovered her from an Orc raiding party celebrating a recent victory. In their cache of loot we found the scalps of several humans and several human like creatures. Also amongst the loot were weapons and armors the likes of which defy even our cadre of gnomic tinker's."  
  
"Has the girl wakened at all since her capture, Karasir?"  
  
"Once, shortly after we slaughtered the Orcs. She came to in a rage, calling out in tongue similar in sound our own. Unfortunately it is not close enough to understand without a chance for deeper study. Even without understanding her specific calls, I did get the general idea. She seemed to be summoning her comrades, I suspect she was unit leader or possibly commander of the group. In her anger, the girl saw myself covered in gore, holding the scalps of her comrades. She assaulted us barehanded, Milord, even succeeding in injuring several of my knights before she was knocked out by our cleric."  
  
"Quite the Fury"  
  
"Indeed. With your permission Sire, I will leave her to the care of the Clerics guild. Perhaps when she is well, she might be able to add light to happenings in the land."  
  
"An excellent idea, also send word to Jainus, that his skills of language will be needed soon."  
  
"By your leave" ------------------------------  
  
The flash was blinding even from the muted holo, filtering it out Chairman Ross scowled, veins pulsing with anger. Ticking the data-stream forward and back watching the concussion wave blow apart the instantly incinerated city of Rome. Once sparkling towers and pristine streets in a second turned to mockeries of ash waiting to be cast apart.  
  
Just who did he think he was? Who in the hell did he think he was!?! That craft, that weapon was not scheduled to be used for another 10 years! There was still much left to be done in Rome, this would certainly delay the company's timetables. If there was one thing Ross hated was a Clanner that did not know his place.  
  
His desk chirped obnoxiously, his secretary signaling him of a high level call. Thumbing the desk gently, the holo filled with the face of Elias Marteen, Clan Council leader.  
  
"I would say good morning Mr. Chairman but I think that wouldn't be appropriate. I have called to issue an ultimatum from the Clan's. We expect Omni-Tek to stand down any further hostilities and pay for the reconstruction of Athens, lest you suffer another blow like Rome suffered."  
  
Normally presenting a cool, calm exterior, Ross could not help but roar with laughter.  
  
"Only from the Clans would I hear something so stupid."  
  
Elias made to retort but was cut off by Ross's rare and fearsome tirades. "You stupid incompetent fool. You dare dictate policy to me? The Anthales- grade atomic you used was the only one in the entire Clan arsenal! You know I how I know this Elias!?! Because I supplied it!! There isn't a single piece of equipment or personal that we don't have in our catalogs! Only the pack of imbecilic miners like you Clan,-" He growled the word Clan with particular distaste "-would have the boldfaced stupidity to think they could interfere with the agenda of a Corporation spanning over 150 systems!"  
  
Elias sank heavily into his chair completely dumbstruck. The holographic image of Ross glowered over him, seeming to fill up the whole room.  
  
"All your little victories upon Rubi-Ka were all planned to ensure Omni- Tek's continued hold. Remove the weak and stupid from our ranks, all the while maintaining a profit of dregs. Do you really think the ICC gives a Leet's behind about your little revolution? Did you ever think that the notum you export was ever beyond our grasp?"  
  
Ross sighed deeply, his anger dissipating. "Of course you didn't, Elias Marteen. Charismatic, narrow-sighted, simpleminded, and easily persuaded. All the reasons why you were placed into the position of leadership of the Council." Ross scoffed to himself. "If anything our intelligence underestimated just how pathetic you truly are."  
  
"Now you listen to me Elias. You will follow Omni-Tek's agendas like the good little bootlicker we both know you to be." The Holo zoomed in so just Ross's eyes remained in the display. "or I will make sure you meet the same fate as your predecessor." The holo fizzled out, leaving Elias Marteen, Council Leader of the Clans and puppet of Omni-Tek, in the chilling dark.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Jainus made a few notes with his stylus. It was surprising just how similar the High elven language was to the native tongue of this green-haired girl. Despite her tough exterior, she seemed to be a fairly gentle soul. She had a nice smile, it was unfortunate it seemed to be a one time occurrence. She had been understandably downtrodden over the confirmation of her fears. Being the only survivor in a land foreign to you would most certainly depress anyone. But where was this girl from? In all his travels and readings, he had never seen such a human or half-breed.  
  
He had asked her several times and she had always answered "Ruby KAH" What was this place? Where was it for that matter? What technological wonders did they have there? Thousand upon thousands of questions and only a scantily agreed upon dialect to ask them with. It would take more time then the few days he had to even find the iceberg, let alone scale the tip of it.  
  
"TerqwOise, I -" The chamber door slammed open, a small wood-elf boy frantically panned around looking for someone. "Sir Jainus!!! Sir Jainus are you here!?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. What is it boy?"  
  
"Oh thank Tunare. Sir, MiLord Karasir sends a message to you "Ranger's have found evidence of a large mass of Orcs that have been slaughtered. Evidence indicates weaponry similar to that of our rescued maiden. I believe this to be a rescue attempt by her people, obviously they do not know we have her. Advance scouts are searching for the maiden's kinsmen in attempts to observe and possibly communicate with them. "  
  
"Quellious almighty! Find Karasir and tell him to have his men leave the strangers alone! They're already on edge, there's no telling how they might react to a cadre of Rangers and thieves!"  
  
"Scouts sir.."  
  
"Whatever child!! Deliver the message!"  
  
Turquoise stared at Jainus with inquiring eyes. Jainus sighed heavily contemplating how to explain the situation to her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Elias sat in his chair, unmoving, his eyes shut he watched the lingering dazzle from the holo fade from view. His mind wandered, reeling from the one-sided exchange with Chairman Ross. He could still see those eyes burning into him with that threat of death.  
  
His mind sought some refuge from the grievous news it had received. Thus, he didn't hear her come in. Of course he probably wouldn't have heard a Brontosaurus run through. Elias' mind was absorbed in the situation; How would he handle this all? He sat back in his chair with his eyes closed simply considering his options; He never suspected how easily his decision would be made. He felt her lips first; They brushed his teasing, tantalizingly plump and warm. They were more of a shock than anything, though.  
  
"Who the hell..." he spat as he tried to stand.  
  
The girl smiled, and swung her glowing blue hair. Silently she pushed him back into his chair. "Mohan is who, and quite frankly I don't think you're going to complain about her." She kissed him again, passionately this time, obviously offering all of her luscious body clearly visible though her gauze robe.  
  
"Mohan" he mumbled trying desperately to throw off the spell she seemed to be casting over his senses, but wanting nothing more than to feel her lips again, to taste her, to feel her.  
  
She straddled his lap, knowing she had him now. "I have your answers" she offered quite plainly.  
  
"My dear, Elias." She moaned kissing him. "So brave you are, standing up for your people. Liberating them from the oppression of Omni-Tek."  
  
"A lot it of good, bravery will do. Omni-Tek control us" He rambled.  
  
"Did they control you, when you single-handily destroyed the shining pearl of Omni-Tek? How much control did they have when you sacked Rome?" She said a hand cupping, squeezing his groin.  
  
"That's right, you know it's mostly bluffs, Elias"  
  
"You're right, even so. They have the resources of hundreds of worlds."  
  
"A mere nothing, for one who controls the resources of universes."  
  
"Universes?" He was finding it hard to think, let alone breathe, as Mahon slowly tormented him, his zipper gradually coming undone  
  
He only blinked as she slid his arms around her waist after pulling off the thin gown. "I can give you whole universes. You want them don't you?" Elias only nodded as he stared as her perfect breasts.  
  
It was then she reached for his desk, he hadn't noticed the vile she'd placed there, and he didn't now; His eyes never left her. "Drink, then, so I can give you everything that he has to give. He offers his power in Heketon's blood" she slipped a drop of the thick liquid onto his tongue, before spilling the rest on her breasts, staining them red. He licked at it without hesitation.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The time for the recall was rapidly approaching, the trio was dejected over the run of events. Although Ryio was the only one openly depressed.  
  
"I hope Ms. Turquoise is ok. Do you think they will send another team to look for her?" Ryio asked, her eyes gazing at the ground forlornly.  
  
"Doubt it. Even if they did, I don't think our friends would tolerate it." Cliri said nodding her head backwards.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Some shade you are Ryio. There are at least a dozen 'people' if you can call them that, following us. Been there for the last day or so observing us."  
  
"Fifteen to be exact"  
  
"No one asked you Kilao" Cliri said shooting a look of mock scorn. Kilao only flashed a small smile.  
  
"In any case, we need to lose them, Ross isn't going to appreciate having the natives camped out in front of shift site."  
  
"Such sudden concern for the Chairman, developing a sense of loyalty Cliri?"  
  
"Hardly. He just pays the best" She said, striking the last of her Hash cigarettes.  
  
"Sure, I think it's loooooooooooooove, don't you think Kilao?"  
  
"Ah hush, Ryio" Cliri growled  
  
"Cliri and Ross sitting in a tree K I S S –'  
  
"God, what are you, two?"  
  
"I N G!"  
  
"That's it! You- wait... one of them's moved. He's trying to get above us." Cliri's eyes gazed upward into the thick green trees. "I don't like this. How long until the recall Ryio?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"Let's pick up the pace a little." The three turned and sprinted off the worn trail into the deep forest, making a straight beeline for the recall site. Forced to quicker pace, the sounds of footfalls came from the treetops. Nearly to the recall, one set of footfalls began to edge ahead of the three.  
  
"They're trying to cut us off"With a loud crash a thin tan form plummeted with a scream from the tree tops ahead of them. Instantly Cliri has a pistol aimed at the form.  
  
"Cliri, no! Don't kill them!" Kilao called deftly with a burst of speed, she struck a nerve point on the small form rendering the attacker unconscious. Kilao picked the attacker up and continued on to the site just a few steps ahead.  
  
The airborne footfalls seemed to increase their pace, they were going to beat the trio.  
  
"Keep going! I'll hold them back for few moments!" Not even looking, two rounds from Cliri's last pistol streaked into the air finding their mark. Two shots, two branches gave away sending two of the attacking party down to the ground with loud thud.  
  
There was scream of anger from above and three more forms descended intent on striking down a foreign foe. The pistol spoke again, a round found it's home in the shoulder of one of the attackers. The attacker screamed in pain filled defiance but did not get up.  
  
A female attacker unsheathed two long swords swinging to and fro. The blades sang, cutting through the air. Cliri evaded narrowly from the female's aggression, ducking underneath the swift blades. Performing a back handspring, Cliri vaulted herself from the female's furious blades and leveled the pistol. At that moment, the second attacker, a male, leapfrogged over the female. A small adjustment and the round stopped the male before he got very far.  
  
The Female roared forward her swords desperately seeking a mark. A deft kick sent the swords flying into the forest, a punch sent the female reeling to unconsciousness.  
  
"CLIRI! RECALL IN 20 SECONDS! HURRY!"  
  
Almost in slow motion, Cliri abandoned the pistol and dashed for the recall. However, her senses told her something was wrong, she whirled around and saw another of the attackers in the distance, arrow nocked and ready to fly. The bolt snapped forwards, flying easily through the air aimed directly at Ryio.  
  
The shaft slammed home, the impact knocking her down. The recall site seemed to be a bit hazy, almost distorted. She coughed, some blood coating her lips.  
  
"CLIRI!!"  
  
A flash of black and Kilao and Ryio were gone. As the slowly fading footsteps grew closer, Cliri's world faded to darkness. -------------------------  
  
The Gaunt Man watched events unfolding upon the ebony skin of Heketon. Traveling without a bridge thread. Such a hazardous, foolhardy thing to do. It would be so simple to throw a wrench into the process.  
  
The Gaunt Man smiled  
  
-------------------------  
  
The air distorted violently in the Jobe Portal room. The outlines of three forms appeared and then with a crack they snapped into view. Kilao, Ryio and a strange looking boy.  
  
The head researcher looked upon the scene with confusion, where was the other female they sent? Who was that child?  
  
{ ALERT! ALERT!} Red warning lights flashed incessantly, a klaxon filling the control room with mechanical screams.  
  
{Dimensional Shift Error. Dimension Shift Error. Shift feedback loop detected. Recoil. Recoil. Recoil safety measures.... Overridden.}  
  
There was another flash and a terrible crash so powerful that all of Jobe shook.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Thousands of miles away in a formerly desolate patch of desert, the air shimmered with a dark glow and there was loud crash. As the dust and sand settled, a vast expanse of twisted dark trees stood looking like a perverted oasis. A little time later, a single bluish almost humanoid being walked out beyond the forest's borders squinting at the bright foreign sun. For the first time in history, a Dark Elf stood upon Rubi-Ka.  
  
------------------ End of Chapter 2 ------------------ 


	3. The Steps of Madness

/ Welcome to Omni Network News! "Giving you all the news of Rubi-ka. Your world, our world, Omni-Tek's world." We now take you to Borealis live with Irik Kiremba/

"Tensions are high here in Borealis, only a scant few days since the destruction of Rome and Athens." Tired and wary the reporter, unsuccessfully trying to look nonchalant, gave a quick glance over his shoulder. "Even in this supposedly neutral city, brawls and scuffles have been taking place frequently over the recent violence."

For reasons unseen, people scramble frantically in the background creating a great commotion. "With the Clans surprising blitzkrieg capture of large swaths of notum rich fields and territory it's only a matter of time before this war comes to Borealis and many are wondering how to react."

Kiremba's eyes grow to saucer size as an air raid siren begins its sad wail. He whirls around as the report of gunfire echoes behind him. The camera rocks violent and crashes to the ground as an explosion throws the unseen cameraman.

"Oh my god! Dave, you alright!?!" The camera lying on its side captures the image of Kiremba from the waist down. Kiremba starts to head for the cameraman but halts turning to his left. A sound of heavy armor clanks against the hard-crete street heading toward Kiremba.

"Wait! I'm just a reporter! I have fami-"Another report of gunfire accompanied by the sound of splattering flesh. A disturbing thud is Kiremba's last sound, now only his feet and spreading pool of blood and urine are in the camera's field of view. Two feet clad in Clan-colored armor clank into view, one foot raises slowly out of view toward the camera.

"Omni-scum" The transmission ends.

Anarchy Online/EverQuest

Reality Storms

Ch.3: Steps of Madness

The Holo-map floated serenely in front of Chairman Ross. It was the only thing serene this day. The Clan's advance was breathtaking. Hundreds of kilometers now fell under there grasp. Untold billions of credits worth of notum now under the Clan's grasp...the bloody CLAN!

Omni-Tek projections were never wrong, not in the all the years since their inception. However unknown variables did change the scenario. The Clans were Omni-Tek institutions to control the moral of the population; they had no real power that wasn't Omni-Tek provided. That meant the clans were receiving outside help, a blatantly obvious conclusion.

The real question was who; who was aiding the clans? The ICC customs garrison of Rubi-Ka and the Rubi-kan system was a joke; it was a simple matter to get around it. The Omni-Tek blockade...well that was a different matter. Even so, it would be foolish and downright stupid to think it was perfect; the Clan's advance flew in the face of that.

So, who was adding variables to the equation? Sol-Bank? En-Gen? Inodyne? The list of corporate enemies was too numerous to contemplate. In any case, that wasn't really possible. The technology, the style, the intangible _feel, _of the Clan advance was not corporate, it was almost alien. Yes. That was it. The Clans had another race or type of beings backing them. It was the only logical answer, a conclusion Chairman Ross had come to at the start of hostilities.

---------------------------

Surprisingly, it took almost all of Karasir's considerable muscle power to hold back the angry ranger. Even though his shoulder was severely injured by the foreigner's weapons, the ranger's rage filled his body with incredible strength. Fueled by an intense fury the ranger's shouts filled the halls of Felwithe Castle.

"Out of my way, Karasir! I'm going to put that wench out of her misery!"

"Hold yourself!" Karasir growled, throwing the elven ranger back. "That girl is the clue we need to discover what's going on in our lands!"

"What does it matter? We will drive them off with our might! Have you faith in the Rangers of Faydwer?"

Karasir's features softened as grim thoughts came into his mind. "In normal times my faith in the rangers is unshaken...but did you see what they did to Crushbone? In a mere night they devastated the Orc population. That girl could have killed you and the rest of the party if she chose too! She purposely chose to disable rather then kill. So hold your anger, for those that really need it. "

The ranger let a roar of frustration and struck the marble wall with a furious fist. He gave Karasir a final scowl, then exited the room. The cleric tending to Cliri, let out a relieved sigh. "Can't say I blame the lad."

"Neither do I Shedemei. How is our guest anyway?"

"The wound from the arrow was healed easily with Tunare's light, but her mind... It is a different story. This poor girl... I couldn't even fathom what nightmare she suffers to make her thrash so."

Cliri's body writhed in agony, the leather restraints cutting into her flesh; so hard she thrashed. She screamed horribly in her delirium, her foreign tongue making it all the more painful for Karasir and Shedemei to listen to.

"LEAT MEEY GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" the cry begged echoing throughout Felwithe castle.

_Shut up you little bi- The shock from the blow muted his cursing from her ears. Not that it made any difference, more blows fells on her face and chest. Then, she felt that terrible searing pain ripping through her groin. _

------------------------

The Holo flickered then stabilized just in time to catch a glimpse of a decidedly round, bare feminine rear scampering out of the pickup. A man in his early 60's growled unhappily into the pickup "Who in the blue hell- Ross? You old Reet, I have a good mind to come down there and thrash you. You know this channel is highly restricted and not to mention for emergencies only."

"This is an emergency Darith. So put on your pants and behave like an Admiral should."

"Tsk. That Clan thing has certainly got a burr in your saddle."

"Yes, so much so that I am calling in my marker"

Admiral Darith's eyes grew wide and he smiled. "'Bout bloody time, I was getting tired of you holding that little 'incident' over my head."

"All the data you need has already been transferred to you computer. I expect you to get to work within the day."

Darith's fingers ran over the holo-keyboard as he glanced over the mission files. "You're insane Ross! I know I owe you but, this is type of action requires the authorization of Omni-Prime!"

"You and I both know that as long as I reside here on Rubi-Ka, Omni-Tek is mine. He who controls the notum, controls the Galaxy." Ross said with a sly smile.

Darith frowned "You have been reading way too much classical literature" Despite the joke, the statement was true. Notum was the lifeblood of the Galaxy, regardless of what the ICC declared. Without it all the colonies would revert to corporate feudalism.

"Alright, consider it done."

-------------------

__(Music fade in: "Dope Nose by Weezer")

_Code streamed up the holo display, a small girl of Asian descent giggled at the flow of symbols and notations. To the rhythm of the blaring music from the computer, her fingers fly through the display, code sections being deleted or being overwritten. The girl smiled with satiation and saved the newly compiled code. The file name "Enfraam's Perfected Fortification...with new Izgimmer upgrades!" blinked several times in the upper corner signaling transmission._

(Music switch "Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm")

"_File Received by __EnfraamJobe__Laboratories.sci.rk" The computer spoke in a rich baritone. The door chimed and an equally deep voice came through the greeter. "Bronto Burger!"_

_The girl cheered, it was time to celebrate with her favorite victory meal. Two all Bronto patties, mayo lettuce, cheese, tomato, pickle, onion all on sesame seed bun with dash of cinnamon! Her mouth watered as she dashed for the door and triggered the dilator. In her mind she could smell the burger already, so much so she never smelled the chloroform invading her lungs. _

------------------------

(Music Cue "Yeah!" by Usher)

The music blasted through the air, it throbbed painfully through the Clan warrior's power armor. The youth surrounding him writhed hypnotically to the beats. With Borealis just recently pacified, things were slowly returning to normal, if there was such a thing. A hash driven rave spilled out from alleyways onto the main streets, multi-colored strobes and careless pyro adding to the driving sensations. A particularly attractive Opifex female flowed toward the Clan warrior, sliding and pressing against the cool metal. The Clansman seriously debated abandoning his post for this seductive creature. His helmet released its anchor to the suit; the air was permeated with the sweat and musk.

An immense flash filled the night air, a corridor of light streamed from the heavens carving through the land outlying Borealis. The light carved the earth, scorching all it touched. With a thunderous crack, a supersonic aerospace fighter boomed across the sky, a small object detaching. The rave was definitely finished, youth scrambled to and fro in understandable panic. As they trampled each other seeking shelter, the small object began to speak in a highly amplified bass.

"This is Admiral Darith of the Omni-Tek Dreadnought '_Return on Investment' _as ofthe conclusion of this broadcast, all Clan faction members are hereby ordered to surrender. You have 30 minutes to comply or face annihilation. Your free lunch is over."

(Music Switch: Fly by Loudmouth 'Varsity Blues Soundtrack')

Miles above Borealis, just scraping the Rubi-Kan atmosphere the kilometers long craft hovered. Bays as large housing projects, opened along the dirtside-facing bulkhead. Inside the scamper of techs dissipated as the mammoth humanoid machina began to 'wake'.

Soon, only one tech remained, testing the last few clamps and diodes of the squad leader's machina. The squad leader took these last few moments of peace to reflect, before boarding the elegant monstrosity.

"Chu think de will listen to de Admiral, mon?" the tech asked through his heavy accent.

"I hope not. I hate to be the one that has to put away all the gear they crammed in." He said shoving miscellaneous junk out of his control seat.

"Tink de packed extra socks?"

"Heh, yeah and the family Christmas picture." They both laughed and knuckle to knuckle touched gloves.

"Crash and burn, mon"

"Crash and burn" With a thumbs up from the tech, the last machina was rotated out into position over the open port.

Time passed lazily, as the warriors waited, observing the scenery meandering beneath them. Then the speakers crackled with a heavy accent.{Metal Warrioraz! Chour express elevator to Rubi-Ka iz going down!}

With a sharp clank and the last umbilical of safety to the 'Investment' was cut. The machina hovered in free fall for a few glorious seconds and then gravity gave them a fresh rush of adrenaline. The machina's were engulfed in flames as they punched into Rubi-kan atmosphere.

From the streets of Borealis, it looked like a spectacular meteor shower. Dozens and dozens of the fireballs coursed from the sky. Just a scant distance from the surface, the meteors abruptly slowed and changed direction before slamming into the earth. As the dust settled, it became obvious to all the inhabitants that whatever was done unto Omni-Tek was returned ten fold.

--------

(Music Cue. "Cliri's Requiem" Melody from 'Stan' by Eminem and Dido )

The lock to the room as easy enough to pick. Whether they were really trying to keep Cliri prisoner or not, never concerned her. Her mind pulsed in agony, things long suppressed returned out of the dissipating hash-haze. The rain outside the castle was coming down in a steady torrent; there was sharp crack of lightning.

_ "LEEEEET MEE GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

_Lightening flashed outside the room, seemingly in time to his angry blows. What did she ever do? _

"_Shut up you little bi-"The shock from the blow muted his cursing from her ears. Not that it made any difference, more blows fells on her face and chest. Then she felt that terrible searing pain ripping through her groin. She screamed and screamed until he beat her to unconsciousness, her face mangled, teeth shattered._

Another flash of lightning and a sense of disorientation as Cliri fell down the stairs of Felwithe Castle. With a terrible crash she hit the bottom.

_ Everything was a blur of red and black. One eye swelled shut the other leaking with blood. It was all she could do to keep upright, nonetheless she fell down the fire escape stairs. Even as she felt another bone snap, the girl felt relief that she had escaped that dark warehouse. _

Felwithe Castle passed by in flashes as Cliri stumbled through. Bottles clanked and cracked their contents spilling as Cliri lurched into the wine cellar, cool smoky liquid flowed across her lips.

_Years passed in the form of one thing or another: Alcohol, patches, stims, anything to take it away. The pain never left; always, that face was ingrained into the front of her mind. She wasn't entirely sure if it was real or a delusion when that face filled her scope. Older and without that foul, scratching beard but it was him._

_He stood outside a large generic OT housing project, smoking, loitering around. As he took a puff, he thought he had just been punched terribly hard in his groin. Doubling over, his mouth fell agape as both sight and pain of the bloody hole in his crotch registered in his mind. Even from a half a mile away his scream was like a cool wave upon the girl's ears._

_He tried to stand, to seek help but a second bullet exploded into his left shoulder. The impact collapsed him against the building in so much agony not another gasp escaped his lips. There he lay propped up as a figure slowly approached out of the distance. She was Asian, long black hair passing over her shoulders just covering her bust. As the girl came closer she removed a pistol from her cloak and fired two silenced shots. His screaming was refreshed as the rounds severed a foot, blood gushing from his ruined leg._

_She mounted him, feeling the blood on her thighs as it spewed from his groin, before shoving a hand into the gaping wound. Flashes of memories, that terrible tearing, bloody pain as she was ripped open. His screams sounding like echoes in her mind of that day, she returned every agony to this man. _

_The girl removed a small holo-disk, the label of Omni-Insurance emblazoned on it. Her eyes linked with his shrouded in coldness. The man could barely take it all in as the girl crushed the disk, his backup and any chance of surviving gone._

"_Who are you!?! Why are you doing this! " He croaked through his agony._

"_Who am I!?! WHO AM I!?!" She roared, her pistol smashing into his face, bone and teeth splintering under the blows._

"_I am all of the girls you raped and murdered you bastard!" His one good eye grew wide with shock. "Cassandria!" "Lorelei!" With every girl's name she struck him hard and harder. "Irulan!" "Renee!!" "IZGIMMER!" C.l.i.r.i. drove another fist into his groin._

"_That is who I am!"_

_He was delirious with pain as he begged for his life. Spinning tales about how he'd changed and was atoning for his past sins: becoming a priest among the local Jesuits; a daughter in school, how he was to pick her up. Lies, all lies, said to save his pathetic life. Regardless, something seemed to touch Cliri. She stood up staring at the blood on the ground and on her clothes. He pled again for his life. She gazed down at his ruined form almost staring through him. "I'll spare you" and Cliri began to walk away._

_Even with his destroyed and pain wracked body, he was grateful and thanked her as she grew more and more distant. Then she called back to him. "I lied." The bullet snapped through his head and sprayed blood and gore one final time upon the building wall._

_The pistol fell to the ground as Cliri walked away in a daze of mixed feelings. Behind her, her ears registered the sound of a school bell ringing and doors opening. Children screaming in horror, then above it all a girl's shrill voice cut through the noise. "PAPA!!!"_

_Cliri continued walking away._

It wasn't until the cooks where about to prepare the King's midmorning cocktail that the foreigner was discovered. Amidst dozens of drained bottles of spirits and mead, the foreigner lay collapsed, her face impassive in drunken sleep.

-------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

-----------------------------

Melody for Cliri's Requiem "Stan" by Eminem and Dido"

My tea's gone cold i'm wondering why i..  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
And i can't see at all  
And even if i could it'll all be gray,  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad..


	4. The Longest Journey

The castle of Tharkhold was pulsing with all the expected activities prior to the storms. Lightning crackled in the black sky as the clouds began to amble in a circular fashion. Freshly hatched, Ravagons swooped between peaks and dark alleys, stretching their untested muscles. Demons and Caco-demons from countless existences scrapped and cursed with each other. High above, overlooking it all, the Gaunt Man stood with forbearing countenance.

The High Lord Uthorion forced a smile through his host body, the beautiful Lady Ardinay. "If I didn't know you better Lord Salisbury, I would say you were almost excited about our new quarry."

The Gaunt Man scowled at the use of his born name. Uthorion loved to play little word games, to jest or play with his fellow Lords. Nothing pleased Uthorion more than to get under the skin of an adversary, the ultimate of this being his eternal torment of Lady Ardinay, a former conspirator in his rise to Lordship. It was the closest thing to any real power Uthorion would ever have. Nonetheless his armies provided excellent fodder for oncoming storms.

"One can always savor the moment of victory in our Possibility Wars. In a short time, our darkness devices will spill forth the blood of these realities. Gibberfat!" In puff of sulfur, a small rotund demon appeared, its blood color skin coated with filthy grease.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Are the first stalaes in place?"

The disgusting demon's head bobbed emphatically "Yes, Milord."

"Then it is time to unleash the torrent."

A multi-verse away, the skies, above the Norrathian City of Qeynos and Clan populous of Tir, turned black as pitch. The clouds in the sky began to twirl with maddening pace. Thunder shook the earth, shattering homes with deafening cracks. Acid flowed from the heavens, scorching those unfortunates outside and then nothing. The storms devastated and expanded, leaving the survivors in the eyes of these terrible funnels It was not entirely devoid of pain though, screams filled the city, as many people began to distort into large almost reptilian creatures. The cries were silenced shortly, as the beasts ensued their great hunt upon the remnant, all with same chilling war-cry. "Stoooormeeers!"

Anarchy Online/EverQuest

Reality Storms

Ch.4 The Longest Journey

"Joe!...Joseph!....JOSEPH!!" The voice screeched and was answered by a loud thump.

"Ow!...Sonofa...stupd bunk...."Joseph growled massaging his head. "What!?!..uh I mean, how can I help Professor.?"

"I thought I told you fix these damned survey scanners!"

Joesph grumbled harsh words under his breath. " I looked at them last night, there was nothing wrong with them Prof."

"Then how do you explain these distorted readings?" An annoyed flick landed several photographs in Joesph's lap. His eyes grew expectedly wide.

"This. This can't be right. A dense forest in the middle of the wastelands?"

"Exactly, so fix the scanners properly this time."

Joesph's eyes glanced over various notations and computer markings along the side of the printouts. Despite the obvious problem of a forest in the middle of no-mans land, there was nothing wrong with the Orbital's scanning array. "It's impossible, but the scanners are reading correctly. Prof. There's a forest at these coordinates."

"I doubt it, it must be interference from that EM-heavy storm over Tir." The Professor chewed on the tip of his antiquated 'glasses'. "Although this may be the discovery of a lifetime. Take one of the Orbital's shuttles down to the coordinates and inspect it by eye Joesph."

Joesph gave an exasperated sigh, he really missed his pillow. . . However, his desire to get an A in this class prevailed. Yes, Prof."

-------------------------------

Chairman Ross was in a good mood for the first time in several weeks. The Holo display, filling his office, showed a healthy amount of blue, in stark contrast to the steady wall of red symbolizing the Clan advance. The inclusion of _'Return on Investment' _had decidedly turned things back towards their proper order. He now had the happy duty of deciding whether the OT projection was worth saving or should he scrap it and the Clans for a fresh start?

Well, he would have some time to decide the Clan's fate. At last he could turn his attention to other matters. It was time for a progress report upon the exploration of the New World. He thumbed the signal to his secretary to send in the Jobe scientist.

The stereotypical looking scientist shuffled into the Chairman's office, his bald head reflecting the gentle lighting in the room.

"It's ...it's an honor to talk to you Mr. Chairman"

"It is nice to chat with you as well. Please sit Doctor." The scientist was noticeably worried, the Chairman was rarely in such a pleasant mood, and he doubted it would last the appointment

"Thank you sir."

"How goes the study of the New World and this remarkable element" Ross asked, motioning toward the preliminary studies of the captured element.

"Uh...well.. Sir... Unfortunately, the investigation hasn't gone at all...sir"

Ross' smile disappeared. 'Oh shit.' The scientist thought. "What?"

"Yes...uh..um well sir. Unfortunately the Jobe facility has been rendered inoperable. We have not been able to mount any further expeditions nor have we even been able to maintain our services into the Shadowlands."

Ross' face became lined with anger. "For what reason."

"Well..uh... Several weeks ago, just after the start of the war, the team you had us dispatch returned. Unfortunately, our shifting system suffered dimensional recoil, the Rubi-Ka construct of Jobe was nearly destroyed. Many lives and countless hours of research were lost in the recoil. The portal systems were damaged beyond repair. We cannot open a portal to the Shadowlands or the New World until we have rebuilt. Which I'm sorry to say could take a long time."

"I want those portals reactivated by the end of the week."

"It's impossible sir. We have to rebuild and research almost from scratch. Jobe simply does not have the money or the personnel to resume portal services for at least two years."

Ross drummed his desk, staring a hole into the fretful scientist. He leaned closer gazing into the doctor's eyes. "I don't care what it costs or what personnel you need. Drag them off the streets, if necessary. Those portals will be reactivated by the end of the week." He slid a blank but signed OT expenditure's ledger to the scientist. "Do I make myself clear?"

The scientist sighed in resignation. Jobe had always tried to publicly display a neutral presence. Despite that façade, anyone who actually bothered to think, would know that Jobe Research was an Omni-Tek instrument. It was another matter altogether to finally admit it. The scientist picked up the ledger. "Yes...Yes.. sir.."

---------------------------

Dossier File 110005689345

Filed by OT Exec-OP's

Handle: Freeon

Real name: Cloe Roberson

Position: Asst. Vice-Chairman of OT Rubi-Ka

Age : 24

Skills: Business Mathematics and Tactics Genius  
  
Summary: Cloe Roberson, more commonly known as Freeon, began as a village finance manager at OT Alpha Centauri. Her first business venture gained the company 1 Billion credits, in four months time. Due to her rare abilities, she was promoted to Chief Accountant of Rubi-Ka, making her the third most powerful person on the planet.

She is known for having commanded a fleet through a series of maneuvers that, again, gained great profit. It was through these series of cold calculations, that she earned her nickname. As a reward, Cloe was promoted to Assistant Vice-Chairman. In the absence of Chairman Ross, she governs Omni-Tek.  
  
-----------------------------

(Music Cue: Alech Taadi by Khaled. Aka 5th Element Cab Chase)

The highly polished blue skin of the Yalmaha gleamed brightly in the Rubi-Ka suns. With a highly satisfying _foom_, it went from hover to supersonic coursing out of the Lush Fields resort. With a flourish, the Yalmaha flipped end over end before weaving side to side to an unheard beat. The pilot inside smiled, completely relaxed for the first time in quite some while. The resort charged a small fortune for each of those five worn-out pleasuroids, but when one has an unlimited drawing account...

"Ground it now, Hotdogger!" A loudspeaker blared across the countryside. Three Omni-Pol Katanas swooped down from above, flanking the blue Yalm. "Even you rich boys have to obey the law! Bring it down playboy!"

The pilot smiled, if those cops ever had any idea who they were trying to bring down... Well, time to make them earn their pay. Faster than the cops had ever seen, the Yalm executed a barrel roll, dropping the craft so far that it skimmed across the tree tops. Birds, and leaves billowed in the vehicle's wake.

" Holy shit!" The lead cop cursed, observing the Yalm gaining distance far below them. "Alright punk. You want to play. Let's see you hotdog this." Arcs of plasma fire ignited the earth and trees around the speeding Yalm. The swift dodging and weaving made a hit impossible, forcing the cop to expand his vocabulary of curses.

Several more plasma bursts erupted just ahead of Yalm, encasing it in flame and smoke. When the Yalm did not reappear, the Katanas arced out making a wide 180 to observe the results. Scorched earth was all that they saw, just before collision alarms screamed. Dead ahead, the Yalm boomed towards them. The Omni-Pols struggled to turn away but there wasn't enough time before streams of harmless grid energy passed over them.

"Transition to Grid Matrix complete, Ms. Roberson. Was it really necessary to be so reckless with the Omni-Pol officers?" her droid passenger queried, its almost puppy like- photo cell eyes blinking inquisitively.

Freeon laughed innocently "I've told you not to call me Ms. Roberson in private. Makes me feel old." She huffed "Of course not Doritos. It's just good fun, plus it keeps them on their toes. "

Impossible as it seemed, the emotionless face of the droid gave her a 'Yeah, right' glare. Freeon ignored the droid's accusing stare and turned her attention to the swirling energies encompassing the Yalmaha. It was easy to see why Grid-hackers spent so much time here, screaming and often going insane when deprived of their precious Grid. The timelessness of it, the infinite all seeing love it gave to you was hard to leave. Despite the dangers, the grid provides benefits besides swift travel. The lack of 'time' in the grid allowed one to spend as much time as needed to absorb data. In this case, for Freeon to catch up on the events occurring while she had been on vacation.

"Give me the situation report, Doritos."

"The fastest way to bring you up to step Ms. Freeon, is everything has been going straight to hell."

Freeon's eyebrows raised, things must be bad to get her secretary-droid to swear. She grimaced through the bulk of the sitrep, things really had gone to shit. The Clan was out of control... Grid alive!! Ross even had to call in a marker from the '_Investment_? ... The Jobe facility nearly destroyed on the verge of exploiting a New World... Two highly trained and expensive teams wrecked, and the only thing to show for it was some punk kid... Well, it was better then showing up empty handed.

"Has there been any progress with interrogating the alter-world detainee?"

"Unknown at the time Miss. Sitreps from the Jobe facility have been sparse at best. With the damage that was suffered, it isn't surprising. However they should have progressed quite a bit, the lead interrogator is one of the survivors from the second expedition. She is reported to be a skilled linguist and already experienced in their tongue."

"Who is the interrogator?"

"A Ms. Ryio Katsura, a genetic construct from the Shadowlands. She is skill-"

Freeon giggled "I know all about her, it's been so long since I've seen Ryio." It had been a while, way back in the early days of Shadowlands exploration and novictum-gene experimentation. They had raised some hell in those days.

"Alright first thing on the agenda is to get a report from Jobe." Freeon said with a smile, it was a thin...but plausible excuse to see an 'old' friend. "By the way, did you get those upgrades from Hotwire, like I told you too?"

Doritos impassive metal face seemed to exude trepidation. "Yes, Ms. Freeon" Upon noticing her slightly widened smile and rising heartbeat, it quickly added "Computing Grid coordinates now to Jobe beta facility"

"Party poop"

The world disintegrated into streams of blue pulsing grid energy into eternal nothingness and then light. Rubi (Solara Majora) shined with unfiltered brightness over the horizon of Celuloe (1st moon). With the star's glorious splendor casting forth, the pure light crept over the moon's surface illuminating the 'city' below. Immediately dozens of automated tracking systems latched onto the coasting Yalm, unseen missile and particle turrets following the craft's every move.

"They've beefed up the security around here." Freeon mused.

Unidentified Vessel. Cease engine functions and transmit security code. You have 1 minute to comply or else.

"I'm almost tempted to find out what the or else implies."

Doritos shook his head in scolding disapproval "Haven't we had enough excitement for one day Ms. Freeon?"

"No fun at all." It took only a few seconds for the automated defenses to read her ident code. She had brief fantasies of the computer breaking out in strains of the Omni corporate anthem when the combo hit it. Doritos had already detached from the access chair and was preparing some fresh tea. His new servomotors were so much better, why he didn't even skip a beat when the tractor/pressor array grabbed hold of the Yalm. 5 worn pleasuroids... 4 hours (subjective) grid temporal distortions... 3 Disgruntled Omni-pol's... 2 Corporate Grid warps and 1 extravagant use of tractor arrays when one could just as easily pilot into the airlock. That expense account was looking more and more pained with every passing moment.

The airlock **whumped** as it mated with the blue Yalm, air surging in to pressurize the tube. She finished her last sip of tea, then strode out through the docking tube. Doritos followed closely behind, assuming the more stereotypical functions of a corporate bodyguard droid; silent, deadly and passably menacing with a hint of comical.

Upon entering the facility, she was assailed with a battery of various forms of pleasantries, BS and soothing lies. The facility director was surprised/happy/wary/annoyed/angry/bootlicking and all without being offensive, quite a trick.

The director learned first hand how Freeon earned her nickname. "Director, you are in charge of facility currently worth 175 Billion credits as of an hour ago. That price tag is steadily rising at the rate of a billion an hour. Every minute you stand here, attempting to cover your rear for glaring failures to bring this facility online, you are costing Omni-Tek over 16 million, 666 thousand credits. Now unless you intend to repay us by working in the notum mines for the rest of your natural life, I suggest you stop wasting the company's and my time."

The director stammered and babbled before beating a hasty retreat, all under Freeon's cold glaring eyes. As he rounded the corner, Freeon's features softened and she mused to Doritos. "Maybe I should have asked for directions to the interrogation room first before laying into him."

Even without directions, it did not take long to find her destination, the beta facility was scant in size by comparison to the original. Turning into the correct hallway, Freeon smiled; Ryio was just ahead staring into a pane of one-way plasti-glass. Ryio had grown quite a bit, since the last time Freeon had seen her. Ryio's long red hair was a crisp contrast, flowing over the gunmetal cybersuit scantily covering her body.

"Ryio!" Freeon exclaimed happily.

Ryio's eye grew wide with recognition and smiled nearly ear to ear. "Freeon!" They hugged each other heartily.

"Ryio, it's been so long. How have you been doing?"

"Great! How about you?" There seemed to be something sly in her smile, Freeon mused.

"Good" Freeon said with a relaxed sigh "I just got off vacation, and look what messes happen when I leave."

"Yeah." Ryio said with girlish giggles, making her seem closer to her real age, rather then the age one expects an assassin to be.

"How is our visitor?"

"He's doing well, no complication to adjusting to our world." Again Freeon seemed to notice something in her smile.

"Have you been able to learn anything from him?"

"Yes. Fry, that's his nickname, has been very giving." Ryio's manner was noticably different. She was bubblier then usual, her posture was so relaxed...almost satistfied...That's it!!

"Oh my!! Ryio, you're such a ho!" Freeon exclaimed teasingly. Ryio instantly turned redder then her hair.

"Details! Give me all the details girl!!"

-------------

With a thunderous roar, the dropship billowed to a graceful landing on the outskirts of the strange, new forest. The ramp descended giving Joesph a clear view, it was beautiful in a slightly twisted fashion. The lush green stood in glaring contrast to the encasing desert spreading outward without end. Joesph unclamped his helmet with much relief, lousy p.o.s lab dropship hadn't been airtight since before he was born.

(Music Cue: Bodies by Drowning Pool)

A blood-curdling screech pierced his ears, and upon whirling around to locate the source, a shaft whisked past his ear.

" Maadib!" He curses in shock , stumbling back in panic, the ramp ran out quickly, sending him to the ground.

"Stooooooooooooormer!!" Cries the beast, almost seven feet tall, a lizard creature soaring countless feet above him, with a second spear in hand ready to strike . In adrenaline induced slow motion, Joesph's analytical mind began absorbing the situation. Coiled muscles rippled in rhythmic pulses, showing the creature's massive strength. The beast's loincloth was adorned with weaved bone and plant talismans. Strange tattoos crossed its face and chest in ornate patterns. Joseph's mind could easily imagine the attack from his mind's eye, slowly rotating behind the beast, to gaze at the tattoos coursing over tensed muscles. Its arm dragging back, then snapping forward in terrifying lethargy, the spear departed the creature's hand, and Joesph willed himself to roll away, snapping from the daze. The spear had scarcely missed him, before its wielder landed behind it.

With badly shaken nerves, Joseph leveled his self-defense gun and fired, the flechette's impact returning him to the adrenaline daze.. Each flechette carving through the beast's hide, and exploding through its back , the tattoos being rent in agonizing slowness to Joesph's mind. Black globs of blood squirted out of the beast, and in dazed shock it fell before expiring.

Exhausted from the adrenaline rush, Joseph lay on his back, staring at the sun, taking air in large gulps. The sound of shuffling sand brought him from his exhaustion. Looking ahead, he was greeted by strange, but pleasant sight. A girl was squatting down near the lizard beast, inspecting it. She was beautiful to say the least, but never in his life had he ever seen one with blue skin that was perfectly adorned by her long mane of white hair. The leather cloth seemed to be barely covering her, stretching and tightening as she bent and moved around the corpse.

She must have heard him stirring, for she turned to him. For a few precious seconds, her clear white eyes locked onto his. She stood, clutching her walking staff and started to walk towards him.

"Stoooorrmeeeers!" The beast growled, its hand shot out and grasped the girl's thigh, its claw biting into her skin. How was that damn thing still alive? Joesph emptied the pistol into the beast's skull, hoping it would stay dead this time.

The girl seemed shocked, not so much by the lizard-creature but by the pistol Joesph used. It was as if she had never seen one before.

"Are you okay?" He said, placing the pistol on the sand, gazing into those beautiful eyes again. The girl smiled and raised a hand toward him. She chanted something in a foreign language. Joseph was about to wonder what she said, when a dark misty cloud gathered around his throat, choking him. He wheezed and gasped for air, but to no avail. As everything went dark, the last thing he saw was the hand of a skeleton reach from behind and pick him up.

-----------------------------------

Council Leader Elias Marteen .... No. That was not appropriate any more. High Lord Elias Marteen gazed at the holo-display with expectant happiness. The planetary overlay shone with a normally sickening shade of blue. The blue was even starting to intrude on former clan territories, but this did not worry him one bit. It was all going according to his brilliant plan.

_"Elias your forces are far superior to Omni-Tek now, but a tiger caged in its own den fits far more fiercely then one in the open. Do the thing a man of your brilliance should, let Omni-Tek recapture territory, over extend their supplies. Wear out their war machine and exhaust the civilian moral". Mohan said in between gasps of pleasure, her warmth encompassing him._

What power the Possibilities gave him! So much he could feel and see now. Brought unto the fold, the other High Lords respected him so. His insight and tactical genius made him widely respected. Though strange and somewhat unsightly, the gift of the Edienos, the tribalistic towering lizardmen, was a welcome addition to the Clan forces. Not even the mighty '_Return on Investment' _could sway the oncoming torrent. Peace, Freedom, and Liberation would finally be coming to Rubi-Ka.

The Edieno bodyguard stared at the small, pink creature before him with particular disgust. It adorned itself with dead things, even the very room was testament to this world's love of the dead. He subtly stroked a small plant shoot on the side of his loin cloth. He couldn't wait until Lord Uthorion broke the alliance with these disgusting creatures. Gazing intently at the creature, the Edieno hoped Lord Uthorion would reward him for his stalwart service in the face of all these dead things. The creature turned to him and spoke in it's filthy tongue.

"It's time. Send word to the troops, smash everything, we move for Omni-1." Then musing to himself, Elias spoke "Chairman Ross, you will learn first hand, that when you sow the sky, you will reap the whirlwind."

It's truer then you realize, the Edieno thought.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
